tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Leo Verto
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Leo Verto page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mjnj521 (Talk) 19:12, March 12, 2012 I appreciate you going and smoothing over my submissions. I'm fairly sloppy over getting a good final product, but I'm not going to let that stop me from bashing out all the equipment and getting some plenty of "stubs" laid out. Dark Applepolisher 01:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Not really sure how to edit that name after submitting it. Feel free to change it around or better yet, find a better picture to replace it, if need be. Low resolution, low graphics setting, "meh" photo angle pics, hooray! Dark Applepolisher 03:08, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm currently laying out all the pages for EE so that the structure is established and people can focus on simply adding content. If you have any requests regarding the navigation dropdown menu layout, please tell me. I layed out the dropdown menu the way I did out of an assumption about which parts of EE are the most important and central to everyone. If you think that a different ordering would be better, send me your idea :) Thanks, Hi. Please add me on steam: jamie11300 Thank you 13:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I understand your concerns and I agree that it should be common practice to cite where information is coming from. Unfortunately, much of this wiki is not cited and many of the other major wikis for Technic/Tekkit are horrible in practicing this too. Hopefully, this wiki will do better. While citing every page won't be much trouble, I'm not sure how reworking the content of each page to consist of original text will turn out. That will require many contributors who are dedicated to improving the wiki. Right now, the wiki seems to still be getting the basic content of each page completed. Many of them are still missing photos and recipes. Despite this, it's still a problem. Maybe I'll set an evening aside this week to source all the major mods myself. Thanks, Hey, Are you aware of this site? http://www.tekkitwiki.co.uk I think so, the guys behind it are from this wiki. I don't know why they are doing it, but the division of effort is somewhat alarming. So I talked to JackNapierX, a former contributor to this wiki who did A LOT of work, and asked him what was up with the wiki. I got pretty carried away and it sort of developed into a rant. You can read it here. He responded saying that the wiki was preexisting and that this was by no means an attempt to bring down this wiki. The fact is that he's had his doubts about this wiki and those doubts led him to switch over. He doesn't like the formatting that much of this wiki is under or the fact that much of it is copied and some of it isn't relevant to Tekkit because of how carelessly it was added. I'm going to be honest with you and say that from a technical perspective, I like the other wiki more. I've always preferred MediaWiki over Wikia and the main page found here does an amazing job at organizing the content in a simple way. Also it's getting more traffic and thus more edits. This is probably because it's a well linked site that turns up second in the google search (ours is first) and is the Tekkit wiki linked to on the Technic wiki site found here. If you read my rant to JackNapierX, you'll see what my concerns are about this whole thing. I just want a wiki for Tekkit that is functional, complete, and used. I don't really care which wiki it is, just as long as it's A wiki and not multiple wikis. I don't like divergence. If you get this, let me know what you think. Your opinion is important :) Rapture68 19:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Leo, just wanting to say hi. also, did you make most of the content on the CC section of the wiki Evil dan2wik 23:59, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I am only new to lua but I can code anything else pretty well, can i help with this? lua should be easy for me to learn since i learn most of what i know from just looking at another's code. My best CC creation was a rednet turtle controller which used redpower cables connected to a console. The controls for the turtle was 4 presure plates and 5 buttons (presure plates for movement, 2 buttons for up and down, 1 for digging/placing, 1 to toggle dig/place mode and 1 to activate redstone in front of it. My in game name is evil_dan2wik Evil dan2wik 00:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) i couldnt find you on steam, would you add me instead: evil_dan2wik -evil Evil dan2wik 20:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey leo, would you mind installing the backport for computercraft 1.31into the server please? it is the update with the monitors. it just needs all the clients to have the backport client installed too. -evil Evil dan2wik 10:30, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I noticed you put up the warning against adding articles about vanilla items/blocks. I disagree with that because we can't put the Tekkit uses of those items/blocks on the minecraft wiki. What if users just linked to the MC Wiki and put in the non-vanilla uses? Would that work? For an example, I made the page Stone keeping that in mind. If you could look that over and tell me if it works, that'd be appreciated. Nixill 08:03, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leo I was just wondering - seen as the forrestry mod is no longer in the technic pack and neither in tekkit is there really any point in keeping it there? Another thing is if we do need to keep it on the wiki I think we should make it blindingly obvious that it isn't in tekkit anymore? We could re-route people from the electrical engine pages to the energy link pages too. I'm just thinking of how to reduce confusion about what is actually in tekkit. Man this place needs a clean up... (talk) 10:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC)